


Bad boy next door

by Sabriel111082



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Old Friends, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel111082/pseuds/Sabriel111082
Summary: This is a story i wrote long time ago. Can't update my other one atm as no comp so hope you like





	Bad boy next door

Hi my name's Peter, Pete to my friends and Petey to my family. I am 30 years old 5'11 short blond wavy hair emerald green eyes and what people would call a swimmers body. I'm a gay single dad to an almost two year old his mum walked out on us when he was only a baby. she couldn't handle the fact I was gay we only got together to please my mum it would kill her if she knew she believes your one or the other and if you're the another you need shot. So I got with this lass i had to get drunk to sleep with her though, one and only time we did it she got knocked up. But am glad as junior is my life now. Once he's in bed am usually on my email or social networking site.

One night on social networking site I got a friend request from an old neighbor. I grew up with his uncles and aunts they were like my family. I was shocked I hadn't seen him in 6 years. I accepted and looked at his profile. Whoa he got hot in last couple years nice muscle body goatee and short blonde curly hair. I was in love he was in and out of jail more than I have my pants but he was hot. I noticed he was engaged that sucked he was straight. Just then a message popped up.

Keiran: "hey Pete long time no speak" 

Me: "hey bud yeah been a while let me guess locked up again"

Kieran: "yeah bad me lol hey I noticed you play poker on here fancy a game"

Me: aye why no lol 

So we played poker for hours even had video chat on while we played, we listened to some music and he kept pulling some funny face and made me laugh. I asked him where he stayed now when he told me I nearly fell off the couch,

He said "what's the matter where do you stay like?" 

I told him "go to your front door I'll show you." 

I ran to my bedroom window and looked down two houses he came out and I waved I could hear him laughing he went back inside and I went back to the comp he couldn't believe we stayed so close neither could I. we played a few more hands and before we knew it, it was 5 am so we headed to bed. The whole time playing and when I went to bed my cock was rock solid. I decided to look up some stories on Literotica to help me get off. I found a good story bout twins. as I read I stroked my dick long and hard occasionally teasing my hole when I finished reading I came hard imagining Kieran licking up my balls and rimming my sweet hole.

I slept soundly. The next few nights I checked to see if he was on no luck. I went bout doing my usual household chores. One night my son woke up screaming so I settled him again. While I waited for him to go back to sleep I logged on social networking site. There he was as soon as I got on a message popped up.

Kieran: "hey dude come on poker and call me"

Me: "ok bud 2 secs" 

I slipped on some boxers as when am home am naked, hate wearing clothes. So when I was settled I sat in front of the comp. started the call and the poker. We played for a while not really talking. Then he told me it was his birthday tomorrow and he'd be 23, god I felt old.

I said "aww happy birthday bud hope you have a great day." he went all quiet and looked sad "what's up bud." I asked

"My birthday is going to be shit, my girlfriend told me tonight were on a break." he was almost crying

"Aww bud am sorry." he just shrugged.

"Look if you're about tomorrow I will give u birthday hug and a card." he laughed and said.

"Thanks dude." We played some more and I told him I need to go to bed but will see him tomorrow.

Next morning he was on again and I wished him a happy birthday I told him when I was leaving and he said he'd watch out for me. Once I got junior ready we headed out the door. I nearly fainted he was waiting opposite my house standing in the classic bad boy pose, leaning against the wall one leg up and his hands in his pocket smoking. When he smiled I nearly fell down the stairs. Once I got my little monster in his buggy we headed of down the road. We were just about to part and he asked for a hug. I happily obliged he smelled so good he was wearing lynx Africa my fave. I just hope he didn't feel my boner rubbing up against his leg. I wished him a happy birthday again and we went our separate ways. My day went by pretty quick but I couldn't get him out my head. 

That night when I had settled junior in his bed I booted up my laptop and logged on to social networking site. He wasn't on but I sent him a message.

Me: "hey bud if you're not up to anything tonight come over I got some beer in the fridge and some whiskey in the cupboard just drop me a text and ill open the door."

I was just bout to get in bath when my phone went off. It was from Kieran. He said he'd loved to come over. I replied telling him I was just jumping in the bath to head over in 20 mins. I quickly soaped myself up washed down had to try and get rid of this woody it just wouldn't go down not even after I played with my hole. Damn your body lol I finished washing myself and got out the tub I rubbed my hair and wrapped towel around my waist. I'd forgotten I'd opened the door I was in my bedroom drying off I never shut the door so I could listen out for my son. I dropped the towel and was drying my hair I never heard him coming in. I turned off the hair dryer and turned around he was standing at my door. I grabbed the towel and covered up. 

"Shit dude sorry I guess you couldn't hear me." he laughed 

I blushed from head to toe "nah dude its cool, if you head through the kitchen and grab yourself a beer I'll get dressed and meet you in the living room." 

It wasn't till I dropped the towel I noticed I still had a boner. I put on my tightest boxers even though it hurt I needed to control this unruly boy in my pants. I put on some baggy sweats and tight tee and head through. He was lying over my chair I didn't mind I sprawled myself over the sofa with my beer in hand. 

"So you had a good day?" I asked trying not to look at his crotch as his legs were spread wide in front of me

"Nah dude only got one card n that was from you my life sucks right now." 

I wanted to hug him so bad but guys don't hug and he'd no I was gay. A couple beers down I pulled out some cards and asked if he felt like a game of poker. 

He nodded "if you were a girl we could have played strip poker." 

We both laughed. We played a couple of hands had a few whiskey's and we both sort of loosened up a bit. The next hand things got strange I won and Kieran took off his t-shirt I thought maybe he just hot I did have the heating on. I then dealt out the second hand again I won and he took off his shoes again I convinced myself he was just getting comfy. So I shook my head and he looked at me and smiled I laughed and played next hand again I won ok something serious was going on I never been this good. he stood up and peeled off his jeans slowly I couldn't help drool when he pulled them over his groin he had no boxers on and his gorgeous 10" rock hard dick popped out and hit his abs I came in my pants hard I had to drink from a moan escaping my lips. I was in heaven I looked away quickly 

"What the hell man I thought we weren't playing strip poker?" 

He laughed "well I seen you naked thought i'd return the favor." 

I laughed trying to hide my boner. He sat back down and it stood out proud I got up and got us another couple of beers. When I came back he jumped I bit I think he was having a quick stroke. I handed him his beer as I did I accidentally brushed my hand over the head of his cock it jumped a bit.

"Oh shit, sorry dude you really need to tie the beast down though least throw your jeans back on." 

"Nah man am comfy." he laughed" why don't you join me?" 

I shook my head "nah man can't." I said he looked at me puzzled. "I'm embarrassed." 

I looked into his eye he was sitting up straight now 

"I'm gay Kieran and when you stripped off I kinda made a mess in my boxers." 

I got up and ran to my room. He followed me and put his arm around me.

"Dude don't be ashamed, why the fuck do you think I've got this?" he said waving his dick "am bi have been for years why do you think I like in prison so much. I boned up when I saw your cute bubble butt bouncing around when you were dancing drying your hair" he laughed so did I. 

He pulled me in and kissed me it was so passionate. We fell on to my bed and he kissed down my body licking and nibbling each of my nipples I was in heaven. 

As he slid down he ran his tongue along my abs which were not as firm as they used to be but he loved it. He ran his tongue down my snail trail and pulled of my sweats first then my boxers he held them up to his face 

"Mmmm fresh cum you can't beat it." 

I blushed again. he laid my boxers on the floor he proceed back up to my cock he licked up the shaft and around the head an surprised me by swallowing me whole damn it felt so good. I told him to shift up so I can finally get a taste of the thing I've desired. he did and my god he tasted so good taking in as much of his cock as I can I buried my nose in his pubes my god he smelt great. We stopped on the verge of climax he shifted round and we kissed, running out hands over our bodies.

"hey dude you got any lube?" he asked 

"Yeah just in the drawer there." when I said it I regretted it I remembered what else was in that drawer. 

He opened it and saw his picture id printed of from the computer I stammered.

"Erm it's not what you think." he laughed.

"So you didn't print my pic to wank off to then," I hid my face "hey don't worry bout it." he ran through the living room 

I thought he was going to run off when he came back in with his wallet. He pulled out a picture as he handed it to me he said

"this is what I used to get off last couple weeks in fact that's why my girlfriend broke it off cause she found me wanking over it." when I looked I realized it was me.

We cuddled and I got hard again. I ran my hand down his body and he did the same he whispered in my ear

"Please fuck me hard, it's been so long."

"My pleasure sexy." I growled in his ear. 

I grabbed the lube and rubbed a big glob on my dick. I got him on his back put his legs over my shoulders and dove right on his ass with my tongue he tasted so sweet. Drove my tongue in as far as I could he wriggled under me moaning in pleasure. When he was nice and slicked up I put some lube on my fingers. I was just about to finger him to loosen him up when he said 

"No just fuck me hard, please I need you in me now."

I aim to please I slowly entered his hole stopped at the head till he got used to me but didn't take long. He was soon pushing back on me I slid in further. when I was in completely I didn't hesitate I drew in and out hard and fast each stroke faster sweat pouring of both of us I leaned down and licked his nipples one by one then kissing him hard as I exploded inside him still hard I kept pumping and pumping till I eventually collapsed on top of him. As I lay across him I could feel his ht steam of cum shooting up my stomach. 

"God that was great" I said wrapping my arm around him.

"Yeah tell me about it am not going to be able to walk for a week." he laughed.

We fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning I felt a bit upset as am mainly a bottom and would love that giant piece of meat inside me. As if reading my mind Kieran turned around and said 

"I really wish we hadn't fallen asleep last night, I really wanted a piece of that ass what times the wee man due up." 

I looked at the clock 6:30am "yeah got bout 2 hours till he usually gets up why?" I giggled knowing full well the answer. 

I grabbed the lube from the bed side cabinet I was about to hand it to him when he flip me over on all fours and set about to eat my ass out. Every time his long hard tongue darted in and out of my hole I thought my dick was going to explode. After what felt like an hour he finally gave me what I desired we fitted so well his enormous dick filling up every inch of my hole god he knew what he was doing I matched every stroke while jerking my dick. I came fast and hard in my hand. He pulled my hand up to his face and licked it clean as he did this I could feel him filling up my hole. He collapsed onto of me we rolled over and held each other tight.

"I never want to let you go Petey your amazing." 

I blushed "I know Kieran but we need to get up soon junior will be up and I need to get him sorted."

We finally got out of bed and went about sorting a bath for junior. About 9am 

Kieran said "I really got to go Petey, I hate leaving you but needs must I got to my parole officer." 

I hugged him and kissed him tight "I understand babe don't worry will you come over tonight?" 

He nodded and we kissed again he threw me against the window and kissed me hard. I wouldn't be able to keep that out my head all day. As he was leaving I watched his cute butt bounce down my stairs I nearly cried. I got on with the rest of the day but it was hard keeping him out of my head. That night after junior was asleep I logged on social networking site hoping he was there, but no luck. I was gutted I left him a message as I was heading in the bath telling him my door was unlocked just head up. 

After an hour long soak I got out checked ma messages nothing he wasn't coming. I locked my door and went to bed. Next morning still nothing I fingered he just wanted a one night stand and was too chicken to tell me. 

I had put him at the back of my mind well tried to it was hard I was falling for him fast. I was such a mug. I hadn't seen his flatmate or his mum or stepdad pug for ages so couldn't even ask them. About a week later I got a letter from the prison in Perth. I thought why am I getting this I don't know anyone in there. I never thought about it I put it in my back pocket and got junior up the stairs and got him ready for his tea and bed. I didn't even bother logging on to social networking site I just ran my bath. When I took my jeans off the letter fell out. I sat on the edge of the bath to read it. When I opened it was from Kieran. I almost cried, 

My gorgeous Petey

I am so sorry but I have got myself into a bit of trouble. The other night was amazing and I wish you had convinced me to stay with you. When I left I bumped into pug my step dad and he started laying into me. He saw us from your window kissing and started calling me a stupid fag and I should be dealt with till am straight. I just lost it and laid into him but I couldn't stop if I did he might have come after you and I couldn't let him do that I needed to protect you and junior. I've been sent down for 3 years I didn't expect you to wait for me but please I hope you will when I get out at least be friends.

Your madly in love bad boy.

Kieran xx

I was I tears he did this for us. But I had to get him out of my help there's was nothing I could do to help him. I just hoped pug pulled through or he'd be done with murder. The next few days were in a whirl. I headed to my mums as usual was just turning the corner when I saw pug and Kieran mum Thea getting out a cab. I couldn't believe it he had a broken arm n black eye I would have done worse. They shouted profanities at me. I just ignored her and headed to mums she knew all about it and although she didn't like Kieran because of his past she was grateful that he was protecting me and her grandchild. She offered to look after junior if I ever wanted to go visit Kieran so I wrote him a letter asking him to send me a visitors order. I waited weeks but no reply. One day I bumped into Kieran's auntie Sal who was my auntie too through marriage, 

"Hey auntie Sal you herd from Kieran lately I've been trying to get a visitors order but no herd from him in weeks" 

she started crying "oh hunny you haven't heard Kieran was killed last week by his cell mate, apparently this guy took a liking to Kieran but when he shouted out another guy's name during the sex the cell mate lost it and shoved him." 

I fell to the ground my love dead was it me he shouted I wondered. Sal picked me up and hugged me 

"Am sorry hun I'm guessing it was you he was shouting for he truly loved you he told me in his last letter." 

I wandered around lost and broken. The day came for Kieran funeral mum had junior. I went to the church I got hatred looks from most of his family Sal was the only one who stood up for me 

"It wasn't Pete's fault Kieran fell in love with him it was pugs homophobic attitude that put Kieran behind bars." 

"Come sit with me hun." 

I did and she held my hand the whole service I went with her in the car to the graveside. When we got there was another funeral ending I noticed this tall blonde guy staring at the grave.

He came over "I'm sorry you must think am rude but is this Kieran Mcgity's funeral?" I nodded.

"I knew him when he was last inside I'm Liam, he was so kind to me I would have been at the service but we buried my Nan today to." 

I said "its ok he will know your here in spirit." 

He looked at me "you must be Petey." 

I was dumbfounded "how did you know that?" he smiled

"Kieran used to talk to me on the social networking site all about you, I was a closeted gay inside but he knew he was like my big brother when my girl found out she was pregnant he got out before me and helped her I got out right before the birth. She couldn't handle life though and hung herself."

I hugged him "am sorry, I'm also a single father his mum walked out though." 

We agreed to meet after the funeral for a drink. And we did we became really close friends.

3 YEARS LATER

Liam and I have a big house both juniors are starting primary soon and were going to be married on what would have been Kieran 26th birthday to show our love for him I really hope he would be happy for us.


End file.
